


Imaginary Warmth

by Th3Di4m0ndD3vil



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Cliffhangers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Poor Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil/pseuds/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil
Summary: Glatt is back so why not go back to my roots and make Quackischlatt angst
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Imaginary Warmth

A single candle flickered in the dark hallway, casting a dim light. At the end of the hallway, a door was open.

In the room, stood a winged man. His nose was deep in a book, analyzing it carefully. He was so deep in his book that he didn’t notice a ram at the corner of the room.

“Quackity...” The ghost whispered to the winged man, who’s name was apparently Quackity. Quackity’s eyes widened, noticing the familiar voice.

”No...it can’t be true,” he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

”Oh but sugar pumpkin, it can,” Schlatt replied, walking over to the boy. He put his hand on his cheek. Quackity looked up at him, melting at the nickname.

”I need some help from you, baby boy,” he purred in a low voice. Quackity squeezed his eyes close, shaking his head. “I-I can’t. Sapnap and Karl are expecting me,” he stuttered.

”But you can stay for me, your fiancé,” he pouted, slowly moving his hand away. Quackity panicked at his hand moving and moved closer. “I-I’m sure I could make some time,” he blurted out.

Schlatt’s gave a cold smile. “Great darling. Now here is what I need you to do.”


End file.
